fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brax
|magic1=Sandstorm |character2=Broom |kanji2= |romaji2= |alias2= |age2= |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2= |imagegallery= }} Brax (Max x Broom) is a pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Max Alors and a broom. About Max and Broom Max Alors Max Alors (マックス・アローゼ Makkusu Arōze) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild who is apparently in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people. He specializes in a form of Sand Magic called Sandstorm. Max is a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. Seven years after the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in color, he has gotten himself a new hairstyle, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before, and has grown some stubble on his chin. Max’s outfit consists of a simple blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a collar left widely open, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-colored plain shoes. As the announcer of Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he donned a formal dark suit over a light-colored shirt, with an extremely large papillon. After the 7-years time skip, Max added a flat brown vest covered by a dark pattern, composed of countless minuscule circles or squares, over his shirt, which is now black in color, and switched to a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs on the inner part. He also changed his light-colored shoes to dark ones. Max has shown to be an outgoing, very talkative individual who enjoys being around people, with bars and meeting places of sort being favorites of his. He seems to like activities which involve him playing an important part in interacting with people and talking to his public; this doesn't stem from pride or need of attention, but rather from his sad childhood, in which he had no friends, prompting him to try and make up for it. Due to him greatly enjoying the company of others and "getting caught up in the mood of the place" he's in, he always tries to drink some alcohol despite not being good at holding his drinks, something which usually results in him drinking himself silly and ending up in strange, comedic situations, such as sleeping with a broom stuck in his backside. Due to his outgoing nature, the disappearance of many of Fairy Tail's members on Tenrou Island, together with the reduction in social activities which followed it took its toll on him, making him much more quiet and introverted; this, however, only lasted until the group's return after seven long years, which prompted him to return to his old self. Broom Information about broom can be found here History Max' History Max' history doesnt seen that much. But all we know is, he was seen at Episode 2. Max is a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. After seven years, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in color, he has a new hairstyle, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before, and has grown some stubble on his chin.And he always seen being the host of the gatherings on the Guild. Broom's History Relationship Brax is a fanon "pairing" created by fans. Brax is the sand mage Max Alose with Broom. Hiro Mashima sometimes draw Max with a broom after fights. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Max participates in the subsequent brawl after the guild is informed of Lisanna Stauss' return. Later, he falls asleep (face down) on a table, notably with a broom shoved up his rear and a huge grin on his face. Grand Magic Games Arc After Team Fairy Tail attains victory, Max releases his contained tears as he celebrates with the others, holding a broom in his hands. Category:Brax Category:Related Pages Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help